Abducted
by Zee-vah
Summary: Abby gets abducted! Ziva feels guilty.. why? My 1st fan fic ever.. is a crossover with Criminal Minds.. please read and let me know what you think.. and if you have any ideas i would love to hear them.. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Look at the time!" Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto gasped as she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in her lab.

It was late, almost half past 10, way passed her usual knock-off time but Abby loved her job and was used to working for long hours. As she walked around the lab turning off her equipment she slurped up the last of her caf-pow.

"Good night everyone," Abby said to her crew of machines as she took off her lab coat.

Before she walked out the door she stopped to give her much-loved hippo, Bert, a quick hug.

"Sleep well," she said before exiting her lab.

As she entered the elevator Abby decided she wasn't ready to go home, with the caffeine from her last caf-pow still circling her system she needed to go out, have some fun.

"I wonder if someone is still here," She said to herself as she pressed the button that would take her up to the squad room.

The elevator chimed as the doors opened and Abby stepped out into the dark room. The entire room was in darkness apart from one desk light. Abby headed towards the familiar desk. Walking in the dark whilst wearing platform boots was difficult, she stumbled constantly until she turned the corner and stepped into the bullpen.

"Hey Ziva!" Abby greeted her friend with a large smile on her face.

"Hi Abby," Officer Ziva David said looking up from her computer.

"Working late?" Abby asked.

"Actually I was just finishing up," Ziva replied turning back to the bright screen.

"Great do you mind if I wait around," Abby questioned.

"Be my guest, I will be done soon," Ziva stated.

Abby patiently walked around the bullpen and waited for Ziva to get her things together.

"Ok, I am done," Ziva said as she stood up and reached over to grab her jacket.

"Ok so Ziva, where do you want to go?" Abby asked as Ziva pulled on her jacket and they headed towards the elevator.

"Home, to sleep," Ziva replied.

"Oh come on Ziva! Let's go have some fun," Abby pleaded.

"Abby, it is 10:30, I am tired and I have to work tomorrow," Ziva stated as they entered the elevator.

"So do I," Abby added as she pushed the button that would take them to the ground floor.

"I do not understand how you have enough energy to want to go out," Ziva sighed.

"Do you know how many caf-pow's I've had today Ziva?" Abby replied as she raised her eyebrows.

"Of course," Ziva said.

The elevator doors slid open and Ziva headed towards her car, though her car was in the opposite direction Abby followed Ziva.

"Please!" Abby begged continuously.

Once they reached her car, a red mini with black stripes, Ziva couldn't take it any more.

"The answer is no Abby, now do yourself a favour and stop annoying the mossad assassin!" She snapped.

"OK," Abby surrendered as she backed away holding her hands in the air, "goodnight."

Ziva didn't reply. She just got in her car, slammed the door and drove away leaving Abby alone in the car park.

"I wonder what's up her nose," Abby said to herself as she shrugged.

She turned around and walked back to her car. She reached her car and started searching through her bag for her keys. All of a sudden she felt the hard, cold end of a gun pressed up against the back of her neck. She gasped in shock and her bag fell to the ground, her stuff went everywhere.

"Don't scream," said the man standing behind her, "or I'll shoot you."

"Ok," Abby whispered in fear.

"Now walk," said the man who placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and pulled her away.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you to those people who reviewed my story.. I really appreciate it.. Well here is chapter 2..

CHAPTER 2

The next morning Ziva arrived at work with a single black rose that she had just purchased from the florist.

"Who's that for?" her partner Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo asked as Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"Abby," Ziva replied, "I think I may have upset her last night, do you know where she is?"

"Actually I don't, haven't seen her all morning," Tony answered raising his eyebrows.

He wanted to know more but Ziva didn't tell him.

"I'll try her lab," Ziva stated.

She turned to head back to the elevator. The doors opened and Special Agent Timothy McGee came rushing out, panting slightly.

"Ziva!" He said sounding worried, "have you seen Abby? She's not in her lab, I can't find her anywhere!"

"Sorry McGee, I just got here," Ziva replied, "I am looking for her too."

Ziva showed him the rose.

"Slow down McProbie," Tony said as he walked over to them, "maybe our dark mistress overslept."

"I'll give her a call," McGee sighed, as he headed over to his desk he took deep breaths trying to compose himself.

Ziva and Tony followed. Fear was growing inside of Ziva. The three of them crowded around McGee's desk as he dialed Abby's number. They waited anxiously but the phone kept ringing, no one answered.

"Try her mobile," Tony stated after McGee hung up the phone.

Without another word McGee punched Abby's mobile number into his desk phone. Once again no one answered.

"Damn it!" McGee cursed as he slammed the phone down.

"Where could she be?" Tony asked more to himself than the rest of the team.

"Let us see if her car is here," Ziva suggested her voice slightly shaky.

Tony nodded and followed Ziva to the elevator.

"You stay there and try her phones again," Tony called over his shoulder to McGee.

The ride down in the elevator was tense, neither Ziva or Tony spoke, both were too worried about Abby and lost in their own thoughts. _If anything has happened to her I do not know if I could forgive myself!_ Ziva thought _this is all my fault._ _If only I had gone out with her last night._

As the doors opened Ziva jumped out, with Tony hot on her heels they raced towards the car park, Ziva gasped when she saw Abby's car. She ran over to it, preparing herself for the worst. Next to the driver's side door Abby's bag and its contents was scattered all over the ground.

"Oh Tony!" Ziva cried out.

"I'll get some security tapes," Tony sighed as he saw what Ziva had spotted.

Ziva just nodded, she was too shocked to speak. Tony placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and left it there for a second before he turned to head back to the elevator, Ziva felt as though she couldn't move, her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults.

"Hey Ziva," Tony said, snapping her out of her trance, "you coming?"

"Yes," She replied.

She turned and followed Tony back inside.

Within minutes of returning to the squad room, The entire team was standing in front of the plasma in the bullpen watching Abby get abducted.

"This is horrible!" Ziva exclaimed.

She wanted to cover her eyes but she couldn't turn away from the fuzzy screen.

"McGee, can you get a close up of that bastards face?" Special Agent Gibbs, the team leader, asked turning to McGee who was sitting at his desk, the colour drained from his face.

"I could try boss," McGee said, "but it's going to take time, especially without Abby."

"Ziva, you and Tony put out a missing persons report," Gibbs ordered before exiting the bullpen.

Ziva followed Tony over to his desk to help him with the report.

_This is my fault! _She thought _poor Abby!_ She took a seat on the edge of Tony's desk, she sighed heavily, maybe too heavily.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

Ziva turned around and glared at him, her expression said _what the hell do you think is wrong, what a stupid question!_

"Well find her Ziva," He assured her.

Ziva turned back around and looked at McGee, he was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"I feel so helpless!" McGee stated.

"We all do Probie," Tony answered.

Gibbs returned, looking madder than they had ever seen him, they all winced expecting to cop a hard blow across the back of their heads but nothing came.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked them, Ziva could hear the anger in his voice, "go tape off her car, it's evidence!"

Ziva jumped up, McGee did the same. The two of them left leaving Tony to finish the missing persons report, and to deal with Gibbs.

As McGee taped off the small area Ziva took crime scene photos, she found it difficult to take clear shots as she was shaking and couldn't hold the camera still.

"I do not understand McGee," She sighed.

"Understand what?" McGee asked.

"Why do we need this evidence if we have no forensic scientist to process it, and what help is a spilled bag going to do?" Ziva replied.

McGee shrugged, "at the moment it's all we've got."

Authors note: I do not bite.. Please review.. I would love to know what you think and if you have any ideas for me.. PLEASE..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was around midday when Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau found a report that she did not want to see. Another one was missing. Quickly she stood and hurried out of her office. On her way to alert the team she ran into Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.

"Hotch!" She exclaimed, "He took another one."

"JJ calm down," Hotch stated placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The un-sub took another woman, she fits the profile, I just know it was him!" JJ stated.

"Ok I'll get the team together," Hotch sighed.

"Just one more thing Hotch," JJ said, "the victim is a forensic scientist, working at NCIS."

Hotch exhaled heavily, "Ok, I'll talk to Rossi about getting a joint investigation, working with NCIS and you can tell the team."

JJ nodded before walking away.

Supervisory Special Agents Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss were all sitting at their desks when JJ walked over to them. They could all tell by the grim expression on her face that this visit was not for social purposes.

"What's wrong JJ?" Morgan questioned.

"Our un-sub has taken another victim, she fits the profile perfectly, black hair, green eyes, tall, thin…" JJ started.

"Goth?" Reid said cutting her off.

"Yeah," JJ sighed, "she was a forensic scientist, working at NCIS, Hotch is trying to get us a joint investigation."

"When was she abducted?" Prentiss asked.

"The missing persons report says she was last seen in the navy yard around 10:30," JJ reported.

Morgan shook his head as he let out a sigh, "Name?"

"Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto," JJ replied.

"Special Agent Gibbs I need to see you in my office!" NCIS director Leon Vance called.

Ziva watched as her boss headed up to Vance's office. She felt so helpless, there was not much they could do until they got a hit on the missing persons report. McGee, not willing to give up, was still trying desperately to get a face from the security camera video.

"Give it a rest Probie," Tony sighed, "it's not going to happen."

"At least I'm trying Tony!" McGee snapped.

Tony turned away, feeling slightly offended.

Suddenly Gibbs returned.

"Gibbs, what is going on?" Ziva asked, looking up from her computer screen.

"A team in the BAU has been investigating a serial killer who abducts and kills Goths," Gibbs began.

"BAU?" Tony questioned.

"Stands for Behavioural Analysis Unit, Tony," McGee explained.

"Well the director has agreed for us to conduct a joint investigation with them," Gibbs continued, "they'll be here any minute."

"But boss!" Tony complained, "a joint investigation!"

"Anything to find Abby, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated.

"So they think this serial killer has Abby?" Ziva questioned.

"They do," Gibbs replied, "I for one hope they are wrong."

As the elevator chimed Ziva turned in her seat to watch the BAU team enter the squad room. 4 men and 3 women stepped out. Gibbs walked towards them, Ziva, Tony and McGee followed.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, this is my team Special Agents DiNozzo, McGee and Officer David," Gibbs said gesturing to each agent as he introduced them.

A well-dressed man stepped forward and took Gibbs' hand and shook it.

"I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau, Reid and Audio and visual technician Garcia," He said.

"SSA?" Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.

"I believe it stands for Supervisory Special Agent," She replied.

"Fancy," Tony stated.

"So where will we be working?" Hotch asked.

"In the bullpen," Gibbs replied, "DiNozzo, David help settle our guests in, McGee take Ms. Garcia and Agent Jareau down to Abby's lab."

McGee nodded," Right this way."

He left the room with the two blonde women.

Ziva and Tony gestured for the rest of team to follow them and headed back towards the bullpen.

"Agent Hotchner I believe our director would like to see you," Gibbs stated, "and Agent Rossi."

Hotch nodded as he and Rossi followed Gibbs up the stairs and into Vance's Office.

"So SSA Hotchner, what makes you so sure that you know who has our forensic scientist?" Director Vance asked from his seat behind his desk, a chewed on toothpick was sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

Hotch cleared his throat before he began, "We have been after this un-sub for quite some time, and he always goes after a particular type."

"You mean Goths?" Vance questioned.

"Yes sir," Hotch replied, "he had abducted and killed two women and I believe that he has gone after a third, he keeps the women for around 72 hours before stabbing them to death and since when the women were found their stomachs were empty I believe he is starving them."

"But you don't know who this man is," Vance stated.

"Well no, but the team has put a profile together," Rossi answered.

"Right," Vance sighed, "Agent Gibbs I trust you have no problem working with the BAU team."

"Not at all," Gibbs replied looking Vance right in the eyes, "we need all the help we can get."

"Good," Vance nodded his conclusion, breaking eye contact with Gibbs, "you're dismissed."

Authors Note: Please review.. I love knowing what you think.. Thanks..


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

While Gibbs was in the director's office with Hotch and Rossi, Ziva and Tony helped settle the BAU team in. They found that the bullpen was overly crowded and they didn't like having to share their desks but they would do anything to get Abby back.

"I'll see if I can find some extra chairs, sorry about this it was kind of short notice," Tony stated before he dashed away.

Ziva was considering following him when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around to find a woman with dark hair standing there, Ziva recognized her as SSA Prentiss.

"Hi I'm Emily," The woman said.

"Ziva." She said extending her hand.

"That's an unusual name," Emily stated.

"I'm a liaison officer," Ziva replied not willing to meet Emily's gaze, "mossad."

"You're from Israel then?"

Ziva nodded, finally giving in and locking eyes with the other woman.

"He's a cutie," Emily nodded in Tony's direction, "are you and he… well…"

"Tony? No, he and I share a professional relationship," Ziva stated with a chuckle.

"I see," Emily said raising her eyebrows, "Oh, I'm sorry about your forensic scientist too."

"So am I," Ziva sighed, looking away again, "Abby is a good friend."

Emily placed a reassuring hand on Ziva's forearm.

"It's ok to be upset," Emily added.

Ziva nodded.

Emily held up her finger gesturing for Ziva to hold on for a second before she turned around.

"Reid, Morgan!" She called waving them over.

The two men, one black, muscular and extremely handsome and the other thin, tall and twiggy in appearance walked over.

"Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid this is Ziva, she's mossad," Emily announced.

Morgan could hardly concentrate on what Emily was saying, the woman that stood before him was absolutely amazing. She had long, dark, curly hair and large dark brown eyes. He stood totally stunned and unable to move. He watched her shake hands with Reid then extend her hand towards him, still he was frozen.

"Derek?" He snapped out of his trance when he heard Prentiss state his name.

"Sorry," He managed as he took Ziva's hand, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

_Good one Derek!_ He thought to himself.

Still, he couldn't deny it there was something about Ziva that absolutely fascinated him and he wanted to get to know her, but considering that her friend was missing he figured that now was probably not the best time.

At that moment Tony returned struggling to push 5 chairs.

"Hey Ziva, a little help would be nice," He stated.

Ziva just rolled her eyes before she went to help him. Once the chairs were sorted Reid took a seat at McGee's desk, both Ziva and Tony were sure the pair would get along, Prentiss decided to sit with Ziva while Morgan sat with Tony.

Within the next minute Gibbs exited Vance's office with Hotch and Rossi following closely behind. As they entered the bullpen Hotch said to Gibbs, "I think we should start with…"

Gibbs suddenly turned away from him and began barking orders to his team.

"Tony go talk to the family of the first victim, find out anything useful," Gibbs ordered.

Hotch spoke up, "Prentiss go with Agent DiNozzo."

"Do the same with the second victim," Gibbs said turning to Ziva, "I'll get McGee to keep working on that security tape."

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva stated as she stood up.

"Morgan, take Reid and go with her," Hotch added.

The five Agents left the bullpen together.

"Is your boss always like this?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied.

"Though it is worse now because Abby is missing," Ziva added.

Prentiss nodded, "Ok."

Once in the car park they went there separate ways. Tony and Prentiss headed towards one car while Ziva walked over to another with Morgan and Reid.

"I am driving," Ziva stated holding up the car keys.

Tony pulled a face at Morgan and Reid while Ziva wasn't looking.

"You're dead," He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: once again thank you to he people who reviewed :)

CHAPTER 5

The first thing Abby noticed when she woke was that her face hurt like hell. She went to touch her cheek, feel the raised skin and to access the damage but her hands were held in place behind her back with tight ropes. Realising that she was restrained Abby opened her eyes, with the exception of a small rectangular window set high up on the wall, she could see nothing but blackness. She attempted to stand but her feet were also bound. Next she tried to scream but duck tape held her lips together. Her entire body ached from being stuck in such an unnatural and awkward position for so long. She felt heavy tears building up in her eyes as the memories of last night came rushing back, the abduction, being tied up and thrown down a small staircase, hitting her cheekbone and the harsh but familiar voice that she could hear talking in the rooms above her. _Please, Gibbs hurry up and find me!_ She thought. Then she could hold the tears back no longer. They poured down her face, she was scared, cold and alone. She let out a few soft sobs. It hurt her whole body when she cried which only made the tears fall faster. Before she knew it she was sobbing uncontrollably, she could feel every muscle in her body ache but she couldn't stop. She felt so helpless. _I wish I was like Ziva_ she thought _she'd know what to do!_ Thinking of her friends didn't help, she didn't even know if they were looking for her. Did they know she was missing? _They must!_ Abby decided_ Gibbs would know, he can always tell when something is wrong._ Abby spend another couple of minutes crying on the floor before she heard the door opening slowly. Her vision was slightly fuzzy because her eyes were still wet from tears. She could just make out the figure of a tall man entering the room. Abby's eyes widened with fear and she struggled once again to get up. The figure waited in the shadows not showing his face.

"Calm down Abigail," came a cold voice.

Abby tensed as he said her name, the voice was so familiar but she couldn't put a face to it. She decided she should save her energy so she stopped fighting the ropes. The figure took one step towards her, then another. He kept coming forward until he was standing in the small patch of light that the window provided. Abby gasped when she saw her kidnappers face, her ex-boyfriend, Daniel Waler, stood before her. An evil smile played over his lips.

"I'm sure you're wondering why all of this has happened," Daniel began as he walked even closer to her.

Abby struggled to move away. He bent down and ripped the duck tape off her mouth. Abby winced.

"Now no screaming or this goes back on," Daniel explained, "all I want is to talk."

Abby met his hard eyes with her fierce gaze. They stood there staring at each other, neither spoke. After what seemed like an eternity Daniel turned his back and retreated to the opposite side of the room. He lent up against the wall before he began.

"You broke my heart Abigail," He started, "when you broke up with me last month I got so mad, I didn't understand why you did it, I had done nothing wrong."

He looked at Abby with raised eyebrows, "why did you do it?"

Abby gulped, not sure if she should answer him or just stay silent._ You're not like Ziva, if you stay silent he will get it out of you, just answer the question_ she told herself.

"I was scared that something like this would happen," Abby replied, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Daniel turned away, Abby thought she could see a tear in his eye.

"I went crazy, lost all control," He stated turning back to face her, "when I couldn't control my anger I started taking it out on people that reminded me of you."

"Taking out you anger?" Abby questioned.

"I killed her Abby!" He said raising his voice.

Abby shut her mouth, letting him continue.

"At first I was shocked at what I did, but after a while I realised that I felt better, so I did it again," Daniel explained, "after the second one I wanted to stop it, if I kill you Abigail I know it will stop."

He turned and exited the room. Abby was stunned and extremely scared, she was going to die.

Authors Note: Please review.. tell me what you think.. thanks


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Jeez girl, slow down!" Morgan stated as Ziva sped out of the navy yard.

Ziva didn't slow the car as she rounded a corner. From the backseat Reid let out a frightened yelp.

"Not scaring you am I?" Ziva asked with a bright smile spread over her face.

"Just a bit!" Reid exclaimed as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Ziva let out a laugh.

"The first time Tony let me drive he threw up," She stated.

"That's comforting Officer David," Morgan said sarcastically.

"Please call me Ziva," she said turning to face him.

Morgan opened his mouth to reply but Reid cut him off.

"Watch the road!" he shrieked.

"Right. Sorry," Ziva replied looking away from Morgan.

After the thrill of driving had passed through her system Ziva slowed the car.

"Thank god!" Reid let out a relieved sigh.

"I am sorry, I do not get to drive much," Ziva smiled.

"I can see why," Reid stated.

Ziva looked at him over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. Reid coughed nervously then decided to change the subject.

"So how do you like America?" He asked.

"I love it here…" Ziva began.

Morgan watched Ziva as she spoke to Reid, her expressions fascinated him. When she smiled the entire world would light up but when she frowned the sky darkened. Her intelligent brown eyes were bright, her long hair swayed when she turned her head. Morgan, suddenly realizing he was staring, turned to look out of the window. He breathed a sigh of relief when he discovered that she hadn't noticed.

"Something wrong Derek?" Ziva asked.

"No. Why?" Morgan replied turning to face her.

"You have not said much," she stated.

He shrugged, "I was just thinking."

"About?" Reid questioned.

Morgan looked over his shoulder at Reid who had an intrigued look on his face.

"Nothing in particular," Morgan answered through gritted teeth.

Ziva smiled, "I believe he wants you to drip it."

"What?" Morgan asked turning back to face Ziva with a confused look on his face.

"You know. Let it go. Yes?" Ziva replied.

"Oh you mean drop it," Reid stated.

"Yes that is it," Ziva nodded.

Morgan tried to hold in his laughter by biting his bottom lip. But when Reid burst out laughing he did the same.

"Drip it!" Reid muttered to himself.

"What?" Ziva asked, "it is an understandable mistake."

Morgan and Reid took a few minutes to compose themselves. Ziva glared at them through narrow slits in her eyes.

"Sorry," Reid apologized, "it's just…"

"We've never met anyone quite like you Ziva," Morgan finished.

Reid nodded his agreement.

She shrugged before stopping the car, "we are here."

Authors Note: What do you think? Love it or Hate it? PLEASE review.. I really, really want to know your opinion.. Come on I am practically begging.. PLEASE!!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Thank for all the reviews.. please keep them coming :)

CHAPTER 7

_Does this woman ever shut up?_ Tony thought to himself as he climbed out of the car. Prentiss had not closed her mouth since they left the navy yard. At the moment she was telling him about her team members.

"Tell me about the first victim," Tony stated in an attempt to get her focused on their task.

"Right," Emily started as they headed up the path that led towards the house, "her name is Julie Parker, in her 30's, lives with her parents…"

"Whoa. Back up a second, she still lives with her parents!" Tony exclaimed.

Emily nodded before climbing the steps onto the porch and knocking on the front door. Tony followed her. Within a matter of seconds the door was opened by an older woman with graying hair and a wrinkled face. Her eyes were dull and sad. Tony instantly felt sorry for her. _I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a child_ he thought.

"Hello, Mrs. Parker?" Emily questioned.

"Yes," The woman replied.

"I'm SSA Emily Prentiss, with the FBI," She said introducing herself before she turned to Tony, "this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, with NCIS, we're here to ask you a few questions about your daughter."

The woman looked at the ground before stepping back out of the doorway.

"Come in," she mumbled.

XX

Back at NCIS McGee was down in Abby's lab. He felt extremely out of place with out Abby there. Instead of working with his best friend he was sitting side by side with Penelope Garcia. He glanced at her and took in her bright clothing, she was the total opposite of Abby. She wore almost every colour of the rainbow and had blonde hair that she put up in the strangest of ways. Though they looked completely different Garcia's computer skill were just as good as the missing Goths. Together the pair sat in silence and worked on the security tape. McGee was not going to give up but with each minute that passed by his hope for success weakened. _I'm so sorry Abby_ McGee sighed _I just don't know what to do._

XX

Ziva followed Morgan and Reid towards the second Victim, Marie Sinclair's, parents house. Ziva wasn't feeling very sure of herself, she didn't want to do anything else that might put Abby in more danger or stop them from finding her ASAP. Morgan looked over his shoulder at her and saw the uneasy look on her face. He dropped back so he could talk to her.

"Just let Reid and I do the talking," He said.

"I'll have you know that I am a trained interrogator," She announced.

"And I have no doubt about that but this isn't an interrogation," Morgan replied, "we just came to find out if they know anything useful."

Ziva nodded, "I knew that."

Morgan raised his eyebrows at her before going to stand next to Reid, who had just pushed the doorbell. Ziva shook her head, she needed to concentrate. _I will find you Abby _she thought to herself _I promise! _

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Morgan asked as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine," Ziva replied taking a deep breath.

She didn't understand how this man, who she only just met, could see how she was feeling when she tried so hard to hide her emotions. She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened.

"Who are you?" A man in his 20's asked.

Ziva didn't care much for the rude tone he used.

"Officer David," She said stepping forward, "SSA Morgan and Reid. Can we come in?"

"We're with the FBI and NCIS, we need to ask you a few questions about Marie," Reid stepped in.

"Fine," the man said as he moved aside, "hey Dad, we got company!"

Authors Note: come on hit that little review button.. give me some love..


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thank you to all the people who reviewed..

CHAPTER 8

As Tony followed Prentiss and Mrs. Parker into the small lounge room he saw many pictures hanging on the walls. Most were of a woman with black hair and green eyes. Tony was shocked to see how much she looked like Abby.

"Here have a seat," Mrs. Parker offered as she sat down on a couch.

Prentiss sat next to her and began asking questions. Tony stood back letting Prentiss take over, he thought that this needed a woman's touch. Within minutes Mrs. Parker had tears in her eyes. Tony handed her a tissue.

"Thank you," she whispered before drying her eyes.

Tony gestured to Prentiss that he was going to leave the room. She nodded her approval. Tony silently made his exit, as he headed towards the front door he noticed a staircase. _Wonder what's up there _he thought _maybe Julie's bedroom?_ Without a second thought he climbed the stairs and sure enough at the top he found a closed door. Tony turned the handle and slowly eased it open, it let out a slight creek as he slipped inside. Carefully he closed it again before taking in all the strange stuff. Everything was black, the walls, the bed, the desk and the shelves. Plastic skulls and other bones lined the shelves along with books and makeup. Just looking at the stuff sent a shiver down Tony's spine. _How can anyone be so obsessed with death? _He thought to himself as he moved across the room. On the desk he noticed a ticket for a death metal concert being held at a club called The Dark Soul.

"The Dark Soul?" he questioned himself, "that name sounds familiar."

He stood still thinking for a moment but he couldn't place the name.

"Maybe Ziva will know," he concluded.

He placed the ticket back on the desk and walked back over to the door. As he slipped out he heard yelling.

"Hey what do you think your doing!"

Tony turned to see a very angry man, who he assumed was Mr. Parker, storming towards him. Tony was sure he could see the steam shooting out of his ears.

"Don't worry sir I'm with NCIS," Tony said pulling out his badge.

"Who the hell are they?" Mr. Parker fumed.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Tony replied.

"What does the navy want with my daughters room?" Mr. Parker asked without giving Tony time to reply he added, "get out of my house!"

"As you wish," Tony said before heading back down the stairs, "Let's go Em."

Prentiss came out of the lounge room with Mrs. Parker.

"Thank you for your cooperation," She said before following Tony out of the front door.

She flashed his a confused look.

"Don't ask," Tony sighed as he unlocked the car.

"Let me guess, you were snooping around and got busted," Prentiss stated.

"Got I hate profilers!" Tony exclaimed playfully as they got in and buckled their seatbelts.

"Did you find anything useful?" Prentiss asked as Tony started the car.

"Did you?" he replied.

"I asked first!" Prentiss laughed.

"I'm not sure if I found anything, I have to talk to Ziva first," Tony answered.

"Well you got more than me," Prentiss replied.

XX

Ziva answered her phone after the second ring.

"Officer David," She stated.

"Hey Ziva, it's Tony, where are you?" he asked.

"I am still at the with the parents of Marie Sinclair," she replied, "you?"

"Prentiss and I just finished with the Parker's," Tony answered.

"Did you find anything?" Ziva pressed.

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Tony started, "does The Dark Soul mean anything to you?"

"I believe it is one of Abby's favourite clubs," Ziva sighed, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"I found tickets in our dead girls bedroom… Ouch!" Tony cried.

Ziva heard mumbling, she guessed Prentiss had hit Tony, most likely for calling a victim a 'dead girl'.

"Sorry, I found tickets in Julie Parker's room," Tony corrected himself.

Ziva stifled a laugh as Prentiss snatched the phone from Tony's hands.

"Nice one," Ziva smiled.

"He deserved it," Prentiss added as she watched Tony roll his eyes.

"I will check with the Sinclair's to see if they know if Marie ever went to that club," Ziva stated.

"Ok and if they have no idea, check out her apartment," Prentiss agreed.

Ziva heard a rustling noise as Tony grabbed his phone.

"Bye Zee-vah," He said before hanging up.

After pocketing her phone Ziva passed the information on to Morgan and Reid. The three of them questioned the Sinclair's about The Dark Soul but they said they knew nothing about Marie's social life and that she kept it all to herself.

"Well that was a waist of time," Reid stated as they left the house.

"To Marie's apartment!" Morgan sarcastically enthused as he unlocked the car.

As Ziva reached for the driver's side door he grabbed her arm. Ziva felt her knees weaken as she felt the touch of his skin on hers.

"Maybe I should drive," He stated, flashing her a bright smile.

"I guess we do not want to give Reid a heart attack, yes?" Ziva replied before she headed to the other side of the car.

Reid let out a huge sigh. Ziva shot him a piercing look.

"If looks could kill," he muttered to himself as he climbed into the backseat.

Authors Note: PLEASE review, PLEASE..


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I am not sure if this is a good chapter or not.. let me know what you think :)

CHAPTER 9

Ziva, Morgan and Reid only spent 10 minutes in Marie Sinclair's apartment, they found the ticket to The Dark Soul straight away. You could tell the apartment belonged to someone Goth. It reminded Ziva of Abby's place. She let out a heavy sigh at the thought of Abby and fought the tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks. She was still blaming herself _if I did not get mad and take off I might have seen something, maybe I could have stopped it _she thought. She was eager to leave and so was Reid, all this Goth stuff was giving him the creeps. Morgan drove them back to NCIS. Ziva sat silently in the front seat still annoyed with herself.

"At least we're one step closer," Reid stated from the backseat, "we know where our un-sub finds his victims."

"Not now Reid," Morgan replied, when he saw Ziva tense up.

Reid nodded, "Ok."

XX

The day passed slowly, with each second that passed Ziva felt worse and worse. She tried to hide her emotions but Morgan kept saying things that made her think she wasn't succeeding. Both teams were tired, sleep was long over due but none of them stopped working. Gibbs, Hotch and Rossi had gone down to The Dark Soul to see if anyone knew anything. McGee was still down in Abby's lab with Garcia and JJ. Ziva could see Morgan, Reid and Prentiss working on McGee's computer and Tony had fallen asleep in his chair. She took a deep breath and stood up, she needed to clear her head, get out of there.

"Where you going?" Prentiss asked as she exited the bullpen.

Ziva didn't reply, she just hurried to the elevator.

"Should we follow?" Reid questioned.

"I'll go," Morgan stated as he stood up.

Prentiss nodded her approval as Morgan rushed towards the elevator.

XX

"I think he likes her," Prentiss smiled.

"Morgan? No way!" Reid exclaimed.

"Yes way," Prentiss encouraged.

"Who likes who?" Tony yawned as he suddenly woke.

"Nice of you to join us sleeping beauty," Prentiss teased.

"You're worse that Ziva," Tony sighed as he walked over to them, "now who likes who?"

"God you're nosey," Prentiss laughed.

"Don't try and change the subject!" Tony exclaimed.

"Emily believes that Morgan has a thing for Ziva," Reid said putting Tony out of his misery.

"Oh, I see," Tony nodded thoughtfully, "where are the two love birds?"

"Last we saw they headed to the elevator," Reid replied.

Tony's eyebrows raised.

XX

Morgan had reached the elevator just in time. He slipped inside just before the doors closed.

"Do you ever give up?" Ziva asked looking up at him with watery eyes.

He just shook his head before he watched her cross the room and flick the emergency stop switch.

"This is Gibbs' office," she attempted a smile.

"Look Ziva," He started, "this wasn't your fault."

Ziva turned away from him, looking at the floor she shook her head.

"Yes it was, if I did not get so mad at her I would have seen something," She whispered.

"You don't know that," Morgan stated gently turning her back around to face him, "don't blame yourself."

"Then who do I blame?" Ziva asked her eyes wild.

"Blame the bastard that took her," Morgan answered.

At that moment Ziva couldn't hold her tears back any longer, she fell into Morgan's arms and he held her as she cried. Neither of them knew how long they stood there silently, taking comfort from the others embrace. After what seemed like an eternity Morgan finally spoke.

"We should get back to work," He whispered.

Ziva pulled away and flicked the switch.

"Thank you," She whispered her reply as she wiped the last tears from her eyes.

Authors Note: So what did you think?? Come on it does not take long to review and tell me your opinion.. PLEASE..


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get here.. life gets very busy around Christmas and New Year.. ok what a poor excuse to tell you the truth I decided I didn't really like what I had started so to make myself finish this story I had to rethink my plot.. I hope you like it..

CHAPTER 10

It was dark outside. The room where Abby was being held captive was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. She didn't notice the other person in the room with her until they were standing right in front of her face.

"Shhh, don't scream I want to help you," came a woman's voice.

Abby stayed silent, her breathing was heavy.

The mystery woman bent down and removed the ropes from around Abby's aching wrists.

"Who are you?" Abby whispered.

"My name is Claire, I'm Daniel's sister," she replied before crossing the room to open the small window.

Abby quickly freed her feet before getting up. She winced at the pain, her legs felt like jelly and she could barely stand.

"Quickly!" Claire exclaimed as Abby staggered towards her.

Finally Abby made it to the window. With a lot of help from Claire she made it out.

"Please come with me, I won't make it by myself," Abby stated.

Claire was stunned, "he'll kill me," she whispered.

"NCIS will protect you, please!" Abby begged.

"Ok," Claire nodded before climbing out of the window after Abby, "we can take my car."

Abby breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they didn't have to walk.

"We will have to be quick, once I start the car Daniel will wake up," Claire stated.

Abby just nodded.

XX

Luckily the car didn't wake Daniel so they reached NCIS without a problem. Abby could feel tears welling up behind her eyes she was so happy to be there, safe.

"Thank you so much Claire, with out you I would still be stuck in that horrible room," Abby exclaimed as the woman helped her inside.

Claire didn't say much as they entered the elevator, Abby wondered if she was regretting her decision.

"You did the right thing," Abby stated.

Claire nodded, "Will Daniel go to prison?"

"Well he killed two people and abducted a third, yeah I would say he will end up there," Abby answered.

"For how long?" Claire asked.

Abby didn't answer because at that moment the elevator doors opened and she rushed out into the squad room. Her eyes began to water as she rushed into the bullpen and flung her arms around Tony.

"Abby!" he breathed, "you're here. How?"

"Claire helped me escape," Abby stated before she introduced her new friend.

Tony was now speechless. He stepped back and held Abby at arms length he still couldn't believe she was here, standing in front of him. Quickly he instructed Prentiss and Reid to look for the rest of the team before he sat Abby down at his desk and started questioning her. Within minutes Prentiss returned with McGee and Reid turned up with Gibbs. After everyone had hugged Abby and wiped away a couple of relieved tears Tony began to wonder where Ziva was. Almost as if on cue he saw her exit the elevator. He watched her beautiful dark eyes light up when she saw Abby and he felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Morgan place his hand on her shoulder. Tony felt his eyes narrow as he watched Morgan whisper something in Ziva's ear. She smiled before walking towards Abby. _Ok DiNozzo _he thought to himself as he watched Abby hug the woman he had fallen in love with _what are you going to do now?_

Authors Note: So what do you think?? Are you a Tiva fan or do you like the whole Morgan/Ziva thing?? Please let me know.. Thank :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.. please keep them coming.. :)**

CHAPTER 11

Now that Abby was safe Gibbs had permitted the teams to take the rest of the night off, to rest up and be prepared to bring Abby's abductor in the next morning.

"Abby can stay with me if you want boss," McGee had offered.

"After what happened last time McGee?" Gibbs replied, "no, I think I'll take her with me."

McGee blushed a bright shade of pink, he knew Gibbs was referring to the time when one of Abby's ex-boyfriends was stalking her. He had left her alone for less than a minute and the ex managed to get into his apartment.

Tony now sat behind the wheel of his car, the key was in the ignition but he hadn't started the engine. He was so tired all that was keeping him awake was the thought of Ziva. He couldn't get her out of his head, had he missed his chance? Did she really like Morgan or was she just trying to make him feel jealous? Well if that's what she was aiming for it was working. Tony rubbed his eyes in an attempt to snap himself out of this state. He jumped when someone tapped on his window. It was Prentiss.

"What is it Em?" He asked as he opened the door of his mustang.

"You look half asleep, I wanted to know if you'd like a lift home. What do you say?" She asked.

Tony just nodded before climbing out of his car. As soon as they were driving out of the navy yard Tony wished he had just stayed in the car park.

"You like her too. Don't you," Emily stated.

_Ok DiNozzo, you've got three choices admit it, laugh and ask her what she's on about or play dumb _he thought to himself. He decided to go with the third option.

"Like who?" He asked putting on his most innocent voice.

Prentiss rolled her eyes before she replied, "Ziva, don't try to deny it I can see it on your face."

"If it's that obvious why can't she see it?" He asked with a sigh, deciding to give in.

Emily shrugged, "maybe she's waiting for you to do something about it. You just need to find the courage to ask her, preferably before Morgan does."

"Why are you helping me with this?" Tony questioned, "shouldn't you be giving your advice to Morgan?"

"Derek? Nah."

Tony raised his eyebrows at her silently asking her to explain.

"Really I'm helping Ziva, I think she likes you more, she just thinks you're not interested," Emily added.

Tony turned his gaze back to the road, new thoughts running circles around in his head. Nothing more was said until they exchanged good byes once Emily pulled up outside Tony's house.

"See you tomorrow," Emily said before driving off.

"Bye," Tony said as he waved.

He headed towards his front door, taking deep breaths to keep himself composed. Once inside with the door safely closed behind him Tony let himself go. He began jumping around excitedly chanting, "_She like's me more, she like's me more_," over and over again. He couldn't stop the bright grin from spreading across his face. He walked over to the phone and reached for it. Almost unwillingly his hand froze, it wouldn't move any closer to the phone. Tony felt his heartbeats get faster and he had butterflies in his stomach. Tony sighed. Even after all that Emily had said he couldn't call her.

XX

It was late at night and Ziva was lying awake in bed. Her house was dark and silent but she just couldn't seem to get to sleep. She sat up and reached for her phone _maybe I could call Tony _she thought. But after looking at the time she decided against it. She remembered seeing Tony asleep at his desk. _He is probably tired and wouldn't appreciate me waking him up _she let out a heavy sigh before lying down again.

"Morgan wouldn't mind if I called," She said to herself.

She thought about reaching for the phone but once again stopped herself. _What are you going to say David? That you can not sleep? _It sounded stupid even in her head. She rolled over and pulled the covers right up to her chin She closed her eyes and tried to think about tomorrow but thoughts of Morgan and Tony continued to push into her head. She let out an annoyed groan, she couldn't take this much longer. _Go away! _She silently willed the thoughts out of her head, she put her face into the mattress and tightly pulled her pillow down across the back of her head. Nothing worked.

"That's it!" She exclaimed to herself as she climbed out of bed.

She needed to run.

Authors Note: Please review.. if you don't I can't tell if I'm doing any good.. even a simple it's good or it sucks will do.. please..


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Ok so here is chapter 12.. please enjoy and then tell me what you thought of it.. ****:)**

CHAPTER 12

It was in the early hours of the morning that the NCIS and BAU teams arrived at Daniel Waler's house. Having such a large number of agents was proving to be very useful. They surrounded the entire house, there was no way he could escape without running into one of them. Neither Tony or Morgan had found the time to speak with Ziva but at this particular time their minds were on other things.

The plan was to arrest Waler and take him back to NCIS for questioning but everyone could tell that Gibbs had other ideas. _This guy better not put up a fuss _Tony thought to himself as she moved closer to the house _one false move and Gibbs with have him._

"McGee, Hotch you're with me at the front door," Gibbs whispered, "everyone else go in the back."

Ziva nodded before leading the rest of the agents around the side of the house, headed for the back door. With her gun in one hand Ziva attempted to turn the door handle with the other.

"_Locked_," she mouthed at Tony who was standing behind her.

He nodded his head before gesturing for her to step aside. She did so willingly allowing him to smash the door down with one hard kick. Pieces of wood flew in every direction before the agents entered the kitchen. In single file they moved through the broken door. All of them gripping their guns tightly, prepared for anything. As they checked the rooms they called, "Clear!"

Ziva's senses were in overdrive as she moved around the house. She could hear the other members of her team searching the place, they hadn't found anything. She moved along a dimly lit passage towards an unopened door, her heart was racing, she could feel it pounding in her chest. She turned the rusty, old door handle and pulled the heavy, creaking door towards her. She felt her mouth go dry as she found herself face to face with a staircase leading into a dark basement. She felt for a light switch but couldn't find one. She took a deep breath before placing her foot on the first step. The unstable looking plank of wood moaned and creaked as it supported most of Ziva's weight. With her heart beating wildly, and her mind spinning Ziva slowly made her way down the flimsy stairs. When she was about half way she held something cold and hard grab her ankle and yank it out from under her.

"Tony!" she called before she fell the rest of the way down the stairs, she was sure she heard something snap and she wasn't sure if it was one of the steps or part of her before everything went black.

XX

Tony heard Ziva scream his name followed by many loud crashing and breaking noises.

"Ziva?" He called back in a panicked tone.

There was no reply.

"Ziva!" He called again before rushing towards the door he had seen her disappear into only moments before.

Lucky for him he found the light switch. He almost started to cry when his eyes saw the crumpled mess of wood and Ziva lying on a hard concrete floor at the base of the stairs.

"Boss!" Tony cried as tears of hurt as well as anger pricked the back of his eyes.

Gibbs came rushing to the distressed agent's side. He saw Ziva and a broken step.

"Come out Waler!" Gibbs called into the what appeared to be empty room. Only silence followed. Gibbs signaled for Tony and the rest of the teams to follow him before he rushed down the stairs. While all the agents stepped around Ziva and turned to face the area under the stairs, where one Daniel Waler was standing, with their guns pointing towards him Tony knelt down next to Ziva and started removing the bits of wood that had fallen onto her. Gibbs' famous gut told him what Waler's next move would be even before Waler himself decided. With a sly smile and one swift movement Waler pointed the barrel of his loaded gun at the unconscious Ziva. Tony seeing this leapt across Ziva's body in an attempt to take the bullet for her but before Waler could apply more than a slight pressure on the trigger Gibbs had shot two bullets into his chest. The man fell to the ground dropping his gun. The last thing Daniel Waler heard was Gibbs' voice.

"_Never_! Never threaten my people."

**Authors Note: So what do you think of that?? Please review.. pretty please with sugar on top..**


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Ok so this is the last chapter.. I suck at endings so any criticism is welcomed.. Thanks to all the people who review and gave me ideas.. if it wasn't for you this story probably would have never been finished.. Thanks heaps..

CHAPTER 13

Hours had passed since Gibbs had shot Daniel Waler. Tony was now waiting anxiously for Ziva to wake up. He hadn't left her side and he didn't plan to either. He sat silently in the corner of her room was he waited, watching for any sign that she was coming around.

"Tony?"

He looked up and saw Abby standing in the doorway.

"Hey Abby," he whispered.

"Tim said I'd find you here," she smiled as she walked in.

She took a seat on the chair next to him. Her eyes flicked from him to Ziva and back again.

"What happened?" she asked.

Tony shrugged, "I'm not really sure. It involved the dark and some unstable old stairs."

"And a serial killer," Abby added.

"Him too," Tony nodded.

"The team you were working with seemed nice," Abby stated, changing the subject.

Tony looked down, staring at the floor, "They were alright."

"Emily came down here with me," Abby explained.

"Emily? Where is she?" Tony asked looking up and staring straight into Abby's green eyes.

"She's in the waiting room," Abby answered.

Tony went to stand up but stopped when Abby added, "Agent Morgan is with her."

He slumped back into the chair and let a heavy sigh escape from his mouth.

"Why are they waiting out there?" He asked.

Abby shrugged, "I can tell them to come in if you want."

"No Ab's, you wait with Ziva, I'll get them," Tony replied as he stood up.

_You don't want to be rude _Tony told himself _it's the right thing to do._ He slowly he walked over to Ziva. He gently placed his hand on hers.

"I'll only be a minute," he whispered to her.

He made his way to the waiting room where he found Prentiss but no Morgan. He felt a wave of relief rush over him.

"Hi Em," he said as he approached.

"Tony!" she exclaimed jumping out of the chair she was sitting in, "how is she?"

"She's still out to it," Tony replied as she gave him a quick, comforting hug, "do you want to see her?"

"Sure, Morgan's getting coffee, I'll wait for him to come back," Prentiss answered.

Tony nodded as she returned to her seat.

"You can go back in, we'll meet you in there," Emily stated as she picked up a magazine.

"Ok. Only if you're sure, I can wait." Tony said raising his eyebrows.

"Go on," Prentiss replied as she waved her hand at him, gesturing for him to go away.

"Ok then," Tony shrugged before quickly returning to Ziva's room.

"Tony," Abby said as he walked back in, "I'm gonna go see if this place has caf-pow's, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine Abby," Tony smiled at the forensic scientist before she bounded out of the room.

Almost as if on cue Ziva's eyes fluttered open. Tony rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Ziva! I was so worried," he stated as tears prickled the back of his eyes.

Ziva seemed lost for words, "really?" she asked.

Tony felt his cheeks go bright red, "Um… Well… Yeah," he admitted.

A bright smile spread over Ziva's beautiful face as Tony tried to explain how he felt.

"I… you see… Um… Well… Ziva…" He stuttered.

Ziva let out a small laugh.

"I give up!" Tony exclaimed before he swiftly bend down and softly kissed Ziva's lips.

He stopped to she if she approved and when he saw her bright smile he kissed her again, this time with more passion. Instead of telling her how he felt he showed her. This time when he moved away he noticed Prentiss standing in the doorway with Morgan right behind her. Prentiss' expression was full of joy, Morgan's was harder to read sort of upset but still pleased. Tony straightened up as they came in. He let out a nervous cough as they came to stand on the other side of Ziva's bed.

A few tense moments followed as they spoke about the case and Ziva's condition. Abby soon returned and lunged herself at Ziva in a huge hug.

"Careful Ab's," Ziva breathed before Abby loosened her grip.

When the three girls were happily engaged in a conversation Tony asked Morgan if he'd like to step outside.

"I guess I should thank you," Tony stated as the two men walked down the corridor, away from the room.

"Me? For what?" Morgan seemed shocked.

"If it wasn't for you I would have never told Ziva how I felt," Tony explained, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

"That's ok DiNozzo," Morgan replied before adding, "I could tell she liked you right from the start."

"I seem to be the only person who didn't notice that," Tony sighed.

He extended his hand towards Morgan, "no hard feelings?" he asked.

"No hard feelings," Morgan agreed as he took Tony's hand.

Authors Note: ok so I really need to know if it sucked (I'm pretty sure it did) so please leave me one last review so the next story I write can be better.. thanks.. Love Zee-vah..


End file.
